


You Know You Want Me

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [7]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> *Gratefully blames Antepathy and that pairing meme*  8D  PWP of the sticky sort in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Kismet  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Mirage/Blurr  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Public Sex, Role Playing

“You are insufferable!”

“Yeah, but you want me,” Blurr said. He let his hands drift over satin smooth armor while he had Mirage more or less trapped against the wall.

“I will shoot you without regret.”

Blurr smirked, palming Mirage’s panel, and enjoying the startled, scandalized gasp. “Save your gun. Use this.”

Blurr was shoved back and stumbled, laughing. Striding after Mirage, he ignored the mechs that cast them odd looks, and called out, “You want me! Admit it!”

“I most certainly do not!” Mirage said, voice clipped and cultured despite his apparent irritation. He slipped through a door onto one of the balcony walkways that overlooked the main hub of the space station.

“Sure ya do, and I’ll tell you why.” Blurr chuckled, stopping and leaning against the railing. “I’m the last piece of your world.”

Mirage spun around, gold optics narrow, lips pressed into a tight line. “Tread carefully, Blurr.”

Blurr crossed his arms over his chest, and gave the noble a cavalier smile. “Never.” He winked, and when Mirage spun back around, he laughed and followed. “Can’t fool me, Mirage. I _know_ how much you Towerlings _loved_ us Racers coming to your little soirees.” He hurried a couple steps forward, and wrapped his arms around one of Mirage’s, purring, “Nobles. So kinky.”

Blurr jumped forward, turning and jerking Mirage around as well, then pushed. The noble hissed as he smacked into the railing. Blurr smirked, crowding Mirage, grasping the bar to either side of rich blue pelvic plating.

“I do not-“

“Yes, you do,” Blurr cut him off, pressing closer.

Mirage’s optics shifted back and forth. “You are causing a scene,” he said, voice soft. “We are being watched.”

“Then let them watch. Think I care?” Blurr grinned, rocking his hips forward just enough to rub their plating together. “You want me.” He leaned in, nuzzling lightly at Mirage’s cheek. “Don’t you?”

“No.”

Blurr laughed at the petulant tone, loud, his head thrown back. Mechs actually stopped walking below to look. “Liar!” He tipped his helm close again, lowering his voice. “They all wanted me. You’re one of them. In fact, you’re the last of them.” He nudged along Mirage’s lateral vents, whispering, “And I’m the last of my kind too. The last to truly understand you. To understand Tower’s life.” He pulled back just a bit. “Even if I was just an exotic pet.”

Mirage gave him a funny look. “Do you not resent that?”

Blurr shrugged. “Think I should?” He didn’t. Primus, but those parties had been great. His team thought he was spoiled now, they should have met him back when he knew nothing else but the life of a playbot party mech.

“One would think being the last of one’s own kind would inspire some negative emotion.”

Oh. Is that what he’d meant? Blurr shrugged again. “I was the best anyways. No competition.” He tipped his helm, stealing a kiss, and rocking his hips again. “So. Want me?”

Mirage sighed, mouth twisting, but he hadn’t flinched away from the kiss. “Rather undignified to take me against the railing.”

Blurr’s face split in a wide smile. He slid one leg up the outside of Mirage’s, and hooked his foot behind a white thigh. “Would it be more dignified to take me against the railing instead?” He twisted to the side, pulling until Mirage’s weight trapped him against the bar.

“Marginally.” The first hint of wry smirk. “I will confess surprise. You have something of a… reputation.”

Blurr snickered. “Only a few, _worthy_ mechs get to top me.” He brushed his fingertips down Mirage’s chest plates.

“Conceited.”

“Convinced,” Blurr corrected. He pulled his leg higher, knee curling over Mirage’s hip, and let his panel retract.

“Right here then?” Mirage asked, optics locked on Blurr’s.

Blurr purred. “Why not?” He shivered as Mirage’s panel locks clicked. Hands smoothed up his sides, playing for a moment with the piping, and Blurr let his helm drop back. He sighed, optics dimming as Mirage leaned in to kiss his throat. “We have quite an audience,” he murmured, glancing around through slitted optics.

“Do we now?” Mirage asked, lips quirking in a slight grin. “Not feeling shy all of a sudden, are you?”

“In your dreams,” he said, picking his head up to stare squarely into Mirage’s optics.

“Certainly not mine,” Mirage replied.

Blurr’s helm dropped back again as the noble pressed forward, his spike slowly filling, stretching. Blurr moaned, loud enough to be heard by those nearest, but not so much as to be comical. Mirage’s hands closed on his hips, the rhythm slow and rolling. It felt incredible. “Faster.”

“No.”

Blurr whimpered, clutching the rail with one hand, and Mirage’s shoulder with the other. He curled in, sucking at the noble’s neck cables, holding back nothing. Mirage was silent, lips pressed to the side of Blurr’s face, his vents puffing heated air across a helm wing.

He let himself become lost for a time in the slick push-pull of Mirage’s spike. Hot desire tickled over his sensor net, and he could hear himself becoming more desperate. “Mirage,” he gasped.

Graceful hands stroked up, fine fingers curled into transformation seams, then holding tighter. Their pace picked up just enough to really set his circuits on fire, and Blurr moaned again.

“Ahh! Please!”

Mirage purred into his audial, and one hand traveled back down Blurr’s body, petting, teasing. It glided between their bodies and under Blurr’s thigh. Mirage pulled his leg even higher, and Blurr squirmed, balance completely dependent on the rail behind his aft, and his grip on the noble. The thrusts strengthened, and Blurr cried out, another approving purr resonating between them as Mirage finally gave him what he wanted.

He didn’t last long, valve drawing down tight, lust coiling hard in his belly only to burst free. “Ah! Oh, frag! _Raj_!” Blurr sobbed in ecstasy, writhing in the noble’s hold, whimpering as sharp teeth sank into his main line and hot transfluid flooded his valve.

The bite turned into a long lick, and Blurr shivered. Mirage lowered his leg, and kissed his way to Blurr’s lips, purring softly. Blurr leaned into him, panting.

“All right?” Mirage asked, hands gentle on Blurr’s helm and side.

“Mmmn… perfect.” He pulled back just enough to rest his forehelm against Mirage’s, and smiled. “How many you think we overloaded this time?”

Mirage chuckled. “Three that I heard over you. That is if we’re counting the couple one balcony up that decided to help one another out.”

Blurr nodded. “And then the one there behind you, leaning against the wall.”

“Likely more. You were rather loud, and I was enjoying it. I think a few others opted for more privacy.”

Snickering, Blurr cupped Mirage’s face, and kissed him sweetly. “Missed you.”

Mirage smiled. “And I you.”

“ _BLURR!_ ”

Blurr, jumped a little, and twisted a bit to look down at the main level. “What?”

“Why the frag aren’t you answering your damn comm?” Springer shouted.

“I was _busy_!”

Springer snorted. “We’re leaving. Kiss him goodbye, and get your aft to the ship.”

Blurr gave him a mocking salute, and turned back to Mirage. “You heard the mech.” He wrapped his arms around Mirage’s neck, and kissed him with all the passion and affection they hadn’t shown anyone when they’d begun their little game.

Mirage held him just as tight, stepping back only far enough for them both to close their panels. “Be safe for me,” he whispered.

Blurr nipped the noble’s bottom lip. “You too, love.” He stole one last kiss, then hopped over the railing, dropping to the floor and startling several mechs that hadn’t been paying attention. He grinned at Springer as he swaggered up, ducked the playful swing at his helm, and spun around to throw a kiss and wave to Mirage.

Mirage lifted his hand in farewell, smile small but genuine, and Blurr waved one last time before his view was cut off.

The parting never got any easier, but they were both good at hiding it.


End file.
